For the Love of Country
by Bookworm1986
Summary: Max and Virgil: Ready with their van and equipment whenever needed. So what are they getting up to when we don't see them? A Virgil and Max story. Because they do more than we see and hear and they see and hear more than they want! Rated T. Caution for swearing and some sexual references.
1. Boys Night Out

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment. A shout out to NCIS in this chapter as well. I do not own that either. Referenced for its awesomeness. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. Purely for reading enjoyment.

A/N 1 I am currently working on updates for The Long Goodbye and Fear and Sadness. I feel no shame in admitting they're both giving me a little trouble at the moment, but once the kinks are worked out, updates will follow. Hopefully this week.

A/N 2 In the meantime, we all love Max and Virgil, don't we? Warning for sexual references and swearing.

Please let me know what you think. Keep going with more?

* * *

"Max, I swear that better be the bag I feel against my leg", Virgil growls quietly to his brother.

Virgil can feel rather than see his brother glaring back at him. After all Max hadn't planned this anymore than he had. Getting stuck in the closet whilst Congressman Williams had it off with his bit on the side, otherwise known as his Secretary, was absolutely not part of the plan. They now either had to run for it or wait it out. He stuck his fingers in his ears trying to lessen the noises he was hearing, to enable him to think properly. Given he had no confirmation either way of what was currently pressed gainst his leg, running for it may be out of the question.

He wasn't convinced the Congressman was the one selling secrets but politicians cheating on their wives usualy involved lots of money and blackmail somewhere along the line so the Congressman might be in need of another salary. Plus they'd narrowed it down to two and he was one of those two, so surveillance necessary. He risked pulling his fingers out of his ears and instantly wished he hadn't.

"Oh fuuuuck yes!"

Virgil heard the loud scream and winced. For a horrible second he thought she'd joined them in the closet, it was that loud. Christ, he was going to need a drink after this.

"They done?", he whispers in question to Max.

"I fucking hope so", Max replies.

* * *

Virgil knew Max was worked up when he willingly handed over the keys to the van. Max not arguing to drive was like Carrie doing as she was told...a rare occurrence that could knock you off your feet if you weren't paying attention.

Virgil just about surpressed a snort at Max leaning back in the passenger seat taking deep breaths as though he'd just run a Marathon, but only because he wasn't entirely unaffected himself. The bit on the side was hot. Maybe he'd need a cold shower to go with his drink.

* * *

Max closed his eyes and tried to relax as Virgil relayed details to Quinn over the phone.

"We ran in to a bit of bother. But it's ok surveillance is in place in his office and we got out clean."

"Speak for yourself", Max says. Virgil glares at him.

"Ye well maybe it was supposed to be a quick get in, get it done and get out job, but it didn't work out that way, Quinn."

Max groaned at his brother's choice of words but couldn't help but add,"not what she'll be saying."

"Shut up", Virgil says glaring at Max again.

"No! Not you, Quinn."

"It doesn't matter. We dealt with it. Everything is in place as it is supposed to be", Virgil tells Quinn.

"Oh for fuck sake, he's doing his Secretary ok and me and Max got a treat."

Max knew that tone. That was Virgil's irritated tone. Clealry Quinn wasn't letting the matter drop.

"Oh, ha ha."

"What'd he say?" Max asks, eyeing his brother warily as he finishes the call with Quinn. It was bad when all Virgil could retort with was ha ha.

"He laughed for a few seconds then said it makes a change that he's not the one being treated."

* * *

Virgil had been enjoying the silence of the ride home, but apparently Max had recovered enough to hold a decent conversation and decided the silence needed broken.

"The wife."

Virgil waited for Max to expand on this statement but he didn't. Virgil looked at him. He hated when he did this. Max had a tendancy to state an answer to the many questions going through his mind as though he somehow expected you are mind reading and know what he's talking about.

Virgil sighed. He was going to have to engage. "What about the wife?"

"She has something to do with it."

"You don't know that. We haven't even done any surveillance yet on Williams or Mitchell. There's no way to know which one it is."

"I'm telling you the wife is involved somehow. You think she doesn't know about what's going on? They always know!", Max answers stubbornly.

Virgil fixes Max with a stare and narrowing his eyes says, "you've been watching repeats of NCIS again haven't you?"

"What if I have?", Max replies defensively.

Virgil shakes his head. He is not arguing about this again...well not just now anyway.


	2. Close Circuit Max

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

Indigo - Thanks so much. Nice to see you back. I hope you enjoy this one too.

A/N They're back!

* * *

"Oh for goodess sake, how long does this take?", Max complains through the radio.

"You're the one who wanted to follow the wife", Virigl replies with a smirk.

"You're smirking aren't you?"

"Possibly", Virgil replies, smirking again.

"Well don't! And I wish she'd hurry up. I'm freezing and I can only pretend to be choosing between crinkle cut and curly fries for so long."

"What's she doing?"

"Texting on her phone."

"Maybe you better move on to the next freezer and pretend to be choosing between regular potato wedges and spicy potato wedges..."

"Very funny, Virgil."

"From where I'm sitting, it is."

"I probably should actually buy something", Max replies, deliberately ignoring Virgil's last reply.

"Yes, probably. We don't want another incident like last time when you had security chasing you. I'd like to be able to do my shopping somewhere."

"Well if you hadn't gone to the toilet that could have been avoided", Max hisses back.

"Don't worry. I have been more thoughtful in this case and timed my bladder to your schedule. I have only had two warm coffees from the cafe so far."

"Real nice, Virgil...Oh thank, Christ. We have movement. Go to pay, go to pay, please god make her go to pay."

"Max? Max, are you still there? Haven't frozen have you and been scooped into the ice cream freezer?"

"Stand up commedian today aren't you?", Max whispers hotly.

"Max, why are you whispering", Virgil whispers back. "Actually why I am I whispering...Max, what is going on?"

"She's in the aisle with all the womens' stuff."

"All the womens' stuff?"

"Yes! You know, sanitary towels and tampons", Max replies, still whispering.

"And that aisle is such a big secret, you need to whisper? Maybe you should by some of them."

"I do not need to buy tampons!", Max replies, louder. Looking up, he sees the Congressman's wife at the other end of the aisle, leaving it. He breaths a sigh of relief that she hadn't heard him, but notices an older woman staring at him suspiciously. Max hurries after the Congressman's wife.

"What you sighing about, now?", Virgil asks.

"Old woman in the sanitary aisle staring at me suspiciously."

"Really? Why on earth would anyone look at you suspiciously?"

"Oh shut it, Virgil. You're sitting back there...", Max suddenly stops speaking.

"Max? Max?", Virgil sits up straighter, no longer in a joking mood, ready to move if Max needs him."

"Max?"

"I don't believe it", Max's voice comes across the radio.

Virgil sighs his own relief, before asking, "don't believe what?"

"She has a lover, she's openly snogging in the middle of the toilet roll aisle."

"Well that would explain why she's all the way over here. So she's cheating on her husband who is cheating on her. Welcome to a political marriage."

"It's not the fact she has a lover. It's who!"

"Who is it? Don't keep me in suspense", Virgil replies with a touch of sarcasm.

"It's Aaron Mitchell, younger brother of our other suspect."

"What?", Virgil replies, shocked.

"I told you she was up to something."

"Did you get photos?", Virgil asks, pointedly ignoring Max's reply.

"Of course I did. They're in the queue to pay. I'll meet you back at the van and we can follow them...and Virgil?"

Yes, Max?"

"I told you so!"


End file.
